I miss you every second
by S2kagomeS2
Summary: Inu-Yasha goes to Kagome's era and .. well read the story!
1. 2 years after

Hey fan fics~!! This is my first time, so if it sucks, please don't throw rock at me, okay~? Please enjoy the story of Inu-Yasha in Kagome's era~!!  
  
2 years after when Kagome and Inu-Yasha started to collect jewel shards, they finally made 1 whole shikon jewel, help from their friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Now Kagome had to go to her era before the well close up. Kaede told Kagome that after you collect all the shards of the shikon jewel, the time slip well will be closed to Kagome's own era. Kagome wanted to stay with Inu-Yasha and her friends but also she wanted to see her family and all of her fiends in her era (even Hojo). She couldn't decide. She had to make her decision by tomorrow because by her calculations (which it can be wrong) tomorrow is the day that she had to go. or stay and permanently.  
  
She felt that the night was going very slow. She liked.. even loved Inu- Yasha very much and she thought he felt the same way as she did. But when Kaede told her that the well is closing, he said " Kat! Of course she will go! There in no place for her here." She couldn't think clearly through thinking what Inu-Yasha said. She couldn't believe that there is no place for her in this era, and in Inu-Yasha's heart. She sighed. She went outside of Kaede's hut to take a walk. She walked to the tree that Inu-Yasha and she first met. There, she saw Inu-Yasha. But it looked like that he didn't see her. ' Wait, he's.he's with Kikyou.' Kagome thought and one of her tear came out. Kagome sadly smiled. ' I shouldn't be here. They are perfect couple. Why was I here in the first place, anyways?' she thought when she was walking back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Thank you for reading my fan fic! I hope you enjoyed this story. Special thanks to my best friend, Neeti, and Mariel1337~! Thanx~~!!! 


	2. goodbye

"Do you really like Kagome, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou sighed. She was shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"So you will be going with that girl, huh?" Kikyou was getting close to Inu- Yasha as she spoke.  
  
"I think so. Well, I should get going." He felted sorry for her. He didn't want to leave her behind.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'm going to miss you. Farewell." Kikyou held his face close to her, and kissed him. Inu-Yasha could feel Kikyou's sadness as she kissed him.  
  
Kagome woke up early and washed her face. She had to get ready for her big day. She decided to go home. She went outside, took a deep breath and stretched. It was nice day outside and Kagome thought she should be happy. She saw Kaede organizing the arrows.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Kagome asked. She looked around and saw a golden arrow.  
  
"No, it's okay. Kagome, do you know what this golden arrow is?"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
" Well, it was passed down from generations and it was my turn to pass it down. And I don't know who to pass it down but you, so I want you to have it." Kaede handed the arrow to Kagome.  
  
"Oh no, I can't accept that. It would be so precious to you."  
  
"But I want you to have it. It will be helpful when you are in trouble."  
  
Kagome hugged Kaede and said "Thank you." She didn't know what to say.  
  
Kagome tried to find Inu-Yasha but couldn't. She just wanted to tell him how she felt but... she thought he's with Kikyou.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sad about Kagome's decision but they thought it was for her own good.  
  
When she was ready to go to her own era, she still couldn't find Inu-Yasha anywhere in her sight. She was upset that Inu-Yasha wasn't there.  
  
"Bye, Kagome..." Sango said.  
  
"Kagome, I'm gonna miss you!!" Shippo said as he jumped into her arms.  
  
"Me too, Shippo." Kagome had a full of tears in her eyes. "Bye, everyone. Thank you for everything."  
  
"No, Kagome. Thank you." Kaede said. When Kagome was standing on a well lip, she heard Inu-Yasha's voice.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" "Inu-Yasha...you are finally here." Kagome sighed.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!! I BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU SINCE THIS MORNING!!!" Kagome shouted with an angry face.  
  
"Well, I think that..." he came closer to Kagome, " I should go with you to your era."  
  
"Are you serious? I mean, yesterday, I saw you with Kikyou..."  
  
"So you were near by, huh?" Inu-Yasha made beady eyes with a little blush.  
  
"Yeah, but... I..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Blah, blah. It doesn't matter now. I'm still going with you and that's that."  
  
"Why do you want to go with me, Inu-Yasha?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It would be fun and... I can't explain it now, but I'll tell you later." Inu- Yasha held Kagome's hand tight and together, they jumped into the well. "What were you thinking, Inu-Yasha? You might never see Kikyou ever again!"  
  
"Who said Kikyou was most important person in the world?" Inu-Yasha was frustrated. But deep inside, he always remembered her whenever he looked at Kagome.  
  
ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã~ã  
  
I'm sorry to update this story so late. ã.ã  Please don't throw rocks at me and please send reviews to 413cherry@hanmail.net. Thank you~ 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Hey, minna~ Thanks for all the reviews! Here it goes~ Enjoy~!! -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"I'm home, Mom~" Kagome and Inu-Yasha went into her house.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You are home early. Hey, Inu-Yasha." her brother, Sota said.  
  
"Where's Mom?" Kagome looked around the house.  
  
"She went to visit her friends. She won't be coming home today."  
  
"What about your gramps, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, "Is he here, Sota?"  
  
"Well, he's in the temple." Sota responded. "Anyways, I'm hungry, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. Do you have that... that..." Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha curiously. She thought that he might want to eat her handmade egg roll.  
  
"You know... those spicy noodles?" Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
Grandpa, Sota *sweat drops"  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome said angrily, "OSUWARI!!! (SIT)"  
  
*Thump*  
  
"OUCH!! You do NOT know how much it hurts!!!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome started to fight like always.  
  
"Well, you do not know how to appreciate someone's hard-worked food!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!!"  
  
"Do NOT!!!"  
  
"Kagome, what the heck is going in here? Hey! What is half-demon doing in my house! Get out!!" Kagome's grandpa showed up, and shouted.  
  
"Hey, what's with the welcoming phrase, gramps!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"What do you mean, welcoming phrase?" grandpa asked.  
  
"The well... is closed to another era... so he's staying... with us..." Kagome answered.  
  
Grandpa put this weird impression on his face.  
  
...................................  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't believe that Kagome allowed him to stay at her house. He still thought Kagome was mad at him about egg roll and... He even got his own room! He never had one since his parents died. Across the door, there was a window and underneath it, there was his bed. He sighed.  
  
...................................  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Kagome shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Inu-Yasha heard the word "dinner" and came down as quick as he could. On the dining table, there was a food he had never seen before. He smelled fish but did not know what it was.  
  
"What is that thing?" Inu-Yasha asked as pointing at rice under the fish.  
  
"It's a sushi." Kagome explained, "my mom made it before she went to her friends place."  
  
"Okay..." Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed some (almost all of them, actually...) and tried to stuff it in his big mouth.  
  
Before he could do that, Kagome's grandpa hit Inu-Yasha's hand with a pair of chopsticks and all the sushi dropped on his dish.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, gramps! You don't know who you are dealing with!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, where are your table manners? You can't just grab a food with your hand! In this world, you use your... utensils!" Kagome was grossed-out when she looked at Inu-Yasha's dirty, filthy hand.  
  
"Ewww..." Sota groaned.  
  
"Well, I'm NOT eating that!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"So aren't we!" grandpa and Sota said.  
  
"Okay! I'll eat it!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Don't!" Kagome yelled, "There might be germs!"  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Kagome, let's order something..." Sota groaned...again...  
  
"Okay...Let's order...a pizza!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, who said you can order something!" grandpa interrupted.  
  
"What's a pizzz...pazza?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
Everyone went "Speaking-up" and Kagome's voice echoed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- I hope you guys enjoyed it~ If I made a mistake or something, please correct me. 


End file.
